


Quickly, and Again!

by Anamakorga



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: All of the Michigan Weather Spirits Are Drunk Half the Time, Banter, Dorkiness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamakorga/pseuds/Anamakorga
Summary: Finding children in the forest and keeping them isn't something most people do. Angie Price is not most people. Then, maybe anonymous threats by unknown dream figures is the reason for that.All things considered, it is a pretty good reason.





	Quickly, and Again!

Flowers. All around her are flowers.  Statice  and snapdragons and crimson roses and rhododendrons and marigolds. She pulls the names from her memory as she pulls them from the ground.  She l ook s  up.

“Jordyn! I didn’t know you were here!” She says.

“Of course I’m here. I wouldn’t miss your class for the world.”

“My class?” She asks, and she’s on a stage, a single spotlight upon her,  The  flowers crumble to dust in her hands. She shouts something, even she doesn’t know what, and Finnigan runs on stage. 

“The polar vortex was  _ not  _ my fault.” He snaps. “It was Melbourne from accounting who screwed it all up.”

“Oh,  _ please _ .” Jordyn shouts from the audience. “As though you’d even have the clearance to know that.”

“You’re such a dork.” Finn laughs, coughing up a black hunk of something and letting it swallow him alive  before it closes in on her, and then-

Darkness.

“Jordyn?” She  yells  into the  empty  void. Then there’s nothing but silence before-

“Jordyn Sanders is currently unavailable.” Chirps a male voice from behind her. Something about it is off, but she can’t put her finger on what. “Please leave a number at the tone.”

She turns and comes face to face with a man about her age. He lies lazily on the air, hands tangled in his curly brown hair, propping his head up on nothing.

“You’re surprisingly coherent in your dreams , you know that?” He says.

“Who are you?” She asks.

“Not important. What matters is that I’m here to deliver you an important message.”   
“What kind of a message?”   
“Important. I said that already. Try and keep up. Otherwise, it should be your typical dire warning spiel.”   
“What?”

“Oh, you know- miss, you’re dealing with powers far beyond your comprehension, and you can’t possibly begin to know how much danger you’re in, and yada yada yada. All that.”   
“So what’s the message?”   
“Oh, that was it-wait, no, there’s one more part. Ditch the kid.”

“You mean Tyrone?”

“Yeah, that kid.”   
“Are you real? You can’t be real.”

“I’m just as real as the people who work in shoe stores.”   
“But this is a dream.”   
“Surprisingly coherent indeed. Goodnight, miss. I hope not to see you again.”

“You...too?” She says.

Angie Price wakes up in a cold sweat.

* * *

 

The  Shore’s End was hailed as best restaurant in Kupferhafen  by everyone  _ except  _ for Jordyn Sanders and Finnigan Motley, which was precisely the reason the two of them were there at 5 o’ clock on a Saturday evening. According to none other than professional florist Angie Price, once you ate at  the Shore’s End , you never went back.

Those had been her exact words, and while Jordyn knew very well what Angie had  actually meant , from the food prices, she was also pretty sure that she was never coming back. 

“Alright, so, hear me out.” Jordyn said. They had to find some way to occupy their time while waiting for Angie, and she figured explaining her latest find was ideal – so long as Finn refused to give up the secrets of how  _exactly_ the weather happened.   
“But you’re dumb.” Finn tells her,

“Shut up.” A pause. “Now listen. People who work in shoe stores don’t exist.”   
“Geeze, this again?”

“Come on, have you ever met anyone who worked in a shoe store?”

“Yes.”

“Well they, get this, were  _ a paid actor.” _

_ “ _ Jordyn,  _ you  _ worked at a shoe store.”

Jordyn opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed it, and thought a moment before saying “ _ Nike. It’s Nike.” _

_ “ _ See, this is why your only friends are your housemate and a weather spirt.” 

“I have more friends!”   
“Name one.”

“Ah, uh, let’s see, I have Forest child.”   
“Angie literally found him in the woods yesterday. Plus, he’s a child. And you don’t know his name.”

“Angus.”   
“Nope.”

“Luke.”

“Nope.”   
“Finnigan.”

“That’s  _ my  _ name.”

Angie walked in accompanied by an employee, and for that Jordyn was glad. It had gotten to the point where she had started beating people trying to take their order off with a stick. 

Well, not  literally, but  that’s how it felt.

“Hello, Angela.” Finn chirps. “I was just informing Jordyn of the harsh reality that she has no friends.”   
“|’m a friend!” Angie says.

“Not including the both of us.”  he tells her, and she nods agreeably. 

“Yeah, I don’t think you have any friends.”   
“Not  _good_ ones, certainly.” Jordyn mumbles. “So, what do you want that it can’t just be discussed back at our house?”

“I had a dream last night-,”

“Angie! How many times do I have to tell you that dreams are just a product of government brainwashing resulting from the mechanical chips that are implanted in all of us at birth and we should all master the art of lucid dreaming?”

“Before I believe it? At least ten,”

Jordyn took a deep breath. “D reams are just a product of -,”

“Not now.” Finn interrupts. “What was the dream about?”   
“Well at first it was just a normal dream, yannow? I think there were flowers, but I’m not completely sure. Anyhow, then there was a second part of the dream. Dream 2.0., where everything was black, and there was this guy, but he wasn’t a guy, and he told me he was there to give me a message.”

A waiter came up to their table, and the three of them placed their orders.

“What kind of a message?”  Jordyn asks once the waiter is gone.

“Important. He said it was like, a warning. And I was like, messing with some powerful stuff? I dunno, but the like, real important part is that he told me to ‘ditch the kid’.”   
“Forest child?” Jordyn asks.

“Yeah, Tyrone.”

“What do you mean, a guy who  wasn’t  a guy?”

“I dunno, he was just, like, weird. He wasn’t human – at least, I don’t think he was. There was something about his voice, and maybe his eyes-”

“Lizard person.”

“Lizard people,” Finn interrupts. “Are not real. Say it with me, Jordyn.”

“ _ Never.” _

_ “ _ That’s not the point!” Angie says. “The point is Tyrone, and what we’re going to do with him.”

“Throw him in the river and see if he makes it.”

“W-Finn! What, if he can swim, he’s a witch?”

“Well, it’s like-I just have a bad feeling about him, okay? ”

There’s a pause. It’s a pause of resentment, and something  _ else _  that none of them have identified yet. 

Jordyn stands suddenly, pushing her chair out from behind her with a squeak. 

“I’m going. I have to get back to work.”

“Jordyn, you haven’t gotten food yet.”

“No time. See you tonight, Angie, and, you know, whenever, Finn.” She leaves, purse snapping against her leg as she scurries  hurriedly  away. 

The something else turns its attention to other matters.


End file.
